


Blessed be the boys time can't capture

by thebatmandiaries



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, because this fic is mostly about him, does follow canon but with a few extra scenes and flashbacks, i saw this on five's wiki and knew i needed to write this, mostly focus on five's scenes in the 'episode recap', prepare for angst, saw those two tags and knew i needed to add them pronto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatmandiaries/pseuds/thebatmandiaries
Summary: There is a lot Five doesn't talk about from the years he was alone. This is one of them.





	1. All those people in those old photographs I've seen are dead

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know I have two wips but this idea came to me...no regrets. Also this is the prologue...so it will be very short.
> 
> The chapter titles (and the actual title of the fic) come from FOB's "The kids aren't all right" 
> 
> Characters & such belong to respective owners, I own nothing.
> 
> And you can join my discord: [here](https://discord.gg/n4jVRB)

_He looked around the area, where he had landed. He had time jumped! He finally did it! ‘Take that dad.’_

 

_It was empty. No one was around, a desolate wasteland. Just him (and Dolores). Years passed, and soon he could barely remember the before._

 

_He wished and prayed and wanted to go home. Home, back to his family, and save them, before it happened._

 

_Heels clacked along a barren wasteland. He looked up._

 

_And then salvation._

 

_Or so he thought._

 

* * *

 

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

 

_The rythmatic beeping sound permeated through the whole room._

 

_“The procedure…very delicate…could have gone wrong.” The voices went in and out as he regained consciousness._

 

_“I know.” A clipped voice._

 

_A blonde woman lifted into view. “Five? Are you awake?"_

 

_He blinked sluggishly and looked at her. “Mmm.”_

 

_“Good. Doctor, please keep an eye on him. We don’t need our star player out of commission so soon.”_

 

_“But the experiment, how will we know it worked?” The doctor asked._

 

_“It did.” The blonde woman smiled. “We do not make mistakes here, Doctor.”_

 

_“Of course, ma’m.” The doctor nodded._

 

_“Like I said, keep an eye on him.” She looked at him. He could feel her eye pierce into him, like she saw everything. “He will need to be deployed soon.”_

 

_“Of course ma’m.”_

 

_She turned to leave and smiled at him._

 

_Soon, black spots surrounded his vision, the blackness claiming him._

 

* * *

 

_He woke up in a completely white room. It was devoid of any color. A blonde woman walked in. “Hello, Five. How are you?”_

 

_“Where am I?”_

 

_“The Commission Headquarters, as I told you when you arrived.”_

 

_“Why am I here?”_

 

_“Like I told you before, we see a greatness in you. I think you will be a great asset to our company, Five.”_

 

_“I get that, but why am I_ **_here_ ** _, in the infirmary. Did something happen on our trip here?”_

 

_A flash, drinking tea, and then here._

 

_“You were severely malnourished Five. Honestly, I am amazed that you lasted on your own for so many years. That type of isolation? Could drive a man crazy.” The woman smiled, it was almost fake in its sincerity. “You passed out a little bit after you drank your tea. I was worried so I had you brought here.”_

 

_“Yeah. I’m fine.”_

 

* * *

 

Five woke up suddenly. He looked at the ceiling, the nightmare still turning around in his brain. One of the many nightmares ever since the jump to the future. 

 

He ran a hand over the back of his neck. The bump was still there. He shook the memory off. _I need to focus, we have more pressing problems._

 

He walks downstairs and pops himself a coffee. 

 

_Oh how I have missed this._

 

“Wow, Five you are looking rough.” Klaus said, walking into the kitchen.

 

“Yeah, well you aren’t the picture of health either. Now get everyone. I have an important announcement.”

 

Klaus rolled is eyes. “Always something going on, huh Five?”

 

Five glared at him. “Just get them.”

 

“Fine.”

 

A few minutes later, everyone gathered and after the explanation of the apocalypse, (plus how it will happen in less than a week) Five had less patience than usual for his family asking stupid questions.

 

“Yes. In less than a week. Like I’ve said, already.”

 

“But-“ Luther started to say.

 

“We don’t have time for questions! We only have a few days until the world ends! Now do you want to stop it or waste time asking questions.” He looked at the family.

 

“You’re right. What do we need to do?” Allison looked at him.

 

Holding a prosthetic eye he said, “We need to find the owner of this eye.” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. I'm not passive, but aggressive (take note, it's not impressive)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five tries to find the owner of the eye (and will do anything to get to his goal) with Klaus' help and worries Allison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a few things:
> 
> -Five got more than the initial DNA additions  
> -He, instead of Klaus, smashed the snow globe on his head  
> -It's an AU so expect a small bit of canon divergence, with the little things that don't really effect the main plot.
> 
> Also, lines were lifted from the second episode "Run Boy Run". I don't own anything in this chapter, all rights and such go to respective owners! 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Allison finds him sitting at the counter top, drinking coffee. He was staring at the wall absentmindedly. She grabbed his shoulder and he startled out of thought.

 

“Five, are you okay?”

 

He pushed her hand off his shoulder. “I’m fine.” 

 

“Ever since you’ve came back I’ve been worried. What you experienced, I couldn’t imagine-“

 

He cut her off. “No, you couldn’t. Now let’s focus less on my time travel escapades and more on the fact that the world is about to end in seven days. Which is the real problem.”

 

Allison was taken aback. “Okay. Sure.”

 

* * *

 

 

_At first it wasn’t noticeable. Just minor things, like his aim being better, training was all around easier, everything all around sharper._

 

_Then, he started going out on missions, it was there he noticed it. He was able to do the job efficiently and easily._

_Unproblematic._

 

_As he stared at the corpse of the president in the car, the crowds around him screaming and running, a flurry of secret service men looking for the attacker, he realized what they had done._

 

_He jumped and tried, wishing he see his family, and pop! A portal opened and he fell through._

 

_Even though he was clean, he never felt more dirty and covered in blood._

 

_Looking at his family he was glad it was a long distance shot, he wouldn’t want to them to  know what he had done._

 

* * *

 

Five shook the memory away. No use dwelling on the past. He had more important things to do, like prevent the world from ending.

 

He went up to Klaus, who had been in his room. 

 

“I need your help.” Five said, walking into the room.

 

“My help? How am I so special as to be required by the oh so special Number Five?”

 

“I need someone to pretend to be my dad. I need to know who’s eye this is.”

 

“Why don’t you just go yourself?”

 

“I already did…it did not work out.”

 

“Alright then, we’ll need to come up with a cover story. Your mother-that slut-and I met at disco. I had you at 16, I was terribly misguided.”

 

“What an interesting glimpse in that disturbing thing you call a brain.”

 

* * *

 

“Like I said to your son earlier. I can’t give you the name. Any information about the products that we build is confidential. I would need consent from the owner.” The doctor said, looking up at them.

 

“How are we _supposed_ to get consent if you don’t give us a name?” Five leaned over the desk. 

 

The doctor shrugged. “Not my problem, sorry.”

 

Five glared. “We need the name.”

 

Klaus turned to him. “What about _my_ consent doctor?”

 

The doctor looked at him. “What are you talking about?”

 

“How dare you lay your hands on my boy?” Klaus turned to five, and made a fist like he was about to punch him.

 

Five made his eyes water, putting all his might into looking his age for once. Then he took the snow globe and smashed it over his head. 

 

“How could you do such a thing? I’m just a kid!”

 

The doctors eyes widened. “You are crazy!”

 

Klaus looked at him strangely. 

 

Five ignored him, not like he could feel the pain anyway, thanks to the Commission.

 

The doctor scrambled for the phone. “I’m calling security.”

 

Before he could finish Klaus took the phone. “There’s been an assault! In Mr. Biggs office, now!” He turned to the doctor. “Now here is what is going to happen Grant…”

 

* * *

 

“Five, are you sure you’re okay?” Klaus frowned at him.

 

“I’m fine. But we are still not any closer to figuring out who this eyes belongs to.” Five glared at the eye he held in his hand.

 

“Sure, a minor setback. So tell me. What’s the big deal with this eye?”

 

“There is someone who is going to lose an eye in the next seven days, and end all life on earth.”

 

“Yeah, sure, now about my payment?”

 

“You’re useless. You are _all_ useless.” Five went to sit on the steps and ignored Klaus.

 

“…All those years by yourself, It’s gotta screw with your head, being alone.”

 

“Well, I wasn’t alone. I had Delores. We were together for thirty years.” 

 

Klaus lost in thought of his own romantic troubles, he didn’t notice Five’s departure.

 

He reappeared in the cab. “Don’t stop. Keep going.”

 

He waved to Klaus as he passed by.

 

* * *

  

Once he got home, he needed to clean the blood. It was close to being done healing, but the blood was everywhere.

 

He saw Allison and Diego walking down the Hall. He made an effort to hide his face, to no avail.

 

“Oh my god, Five, what happened?” Allison turned to him.

 

She tried to grab his face but he moved it out of the way. 

 

“I’m fine, it’s all superficial.” He tried to wave away her concern.

 

“No you aren’t. You're bleeding!” She frowned.

 

“Are those shards of glass in your head? And glitter? What did you do?” Diego looked at him.

 

“I smashed a snow globe over my head.” He sighed, resigned to having to deal with his siblings stupid questions.

 

“Why?” 

 

“Because, I needed information, and this was the easiest way to manipulate the doctor into doing what I wanted.” Five moved out of the way. “Now I’m going to take a shower and clean the blood off. Excuse me.”

 

He walked away from them to his room.

 

Allison turned to Diego. “That was weird.”

 

Diego sighed, “When are our lives anything but?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think! 
> 
> You can also find me[on tumblr](http://thebatmandiaries.tumblr.com/)


	3. don't you know the kids aren't alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five tells Luther his sordid past, gets a job offer and worries the family even more. Plus, a meeting with Hazel and Cha Cha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long ot update, I've been working the past few days, so I haven't really had the time to write it, but no work tomorrow, so I figured today would be perfect.
> 
> Notes:  
> -Anything not covered in the chapter, just assume it played out how it did in the episode.  
> -Attribute anything ooc to this being an au, please.  
> -It's very early in the morning (for me) as I post this, so this is not edited. I will try and do that later today.
> 
> The characters and such belong their respective owners and any dialogue lifted from episode five "Number Five" belongs to the respective owners as well.

_He walked through the deserted wasteland. No a soul in sight, except for him self. He kept walking and walking and walking, through the smoldering remains of the earth. He kept chugging along, just him and Dolores._

 

_Through the endless smokey days, the buildings dust and crumbling, thought the snowy days, with not traction, it was just them._

 

_He sat down and looked at Dolores, chatted a bit. Then he heard movement, and he grabbed his gun. He had no idea who, or what, it could, since as far as he knew, there was no one else but him. Has been for years._

 

_He saw her, an actual person, in this deserted crumbling mess of a place._

 

_She waved to him._

 

_If he had known then what awaited him, maybe he would have stayed. Maybe not. But at least it was all for something…wasn’t it?_

 

* * *

 

 

“So, when is this apocalypse supposed to happen?” Luther said, looking down at Five. 

He was the same age as when he had disappeared. Which was to be expected, as he had been off time traveling, while his family grew up, waiting for a boy lost to return.

 

“I don’t know exactly when, but we have about four days.” Five said, looking at Luther as he sat across from him.

 

“Why didn’t you say anything sooner, Five?” Luther demanded.

 

“Would it have mattered?” Fivemuttered to himself.

 

“Of course it would have mattered. We could have come together and help you stop it.”

 

“You already tried.” 

 

That whispered sentence made Luther stop. “What do you mean we already tried?”

 

“I…found all of you. When I jumped.” 

 

He had never seen Five so quiet, so defeated. He truly looked like the 13 year old he was at the moment, instead of his usual air of seriousness that he carried around.

 

“We died?”

 

_They sat there in the smoking ash, the crumble of the building around them, all he could do was see his failure in technicolor. The image never went away, he even saw it behind his eyes when he went to sleep at night._

 

“Horribly.” He looked up at Luther. “You were together until the end, trying to stop who ever it was that was going to end the world.”

“How do you know that?”

Five thought back to Luther’s lifeless eyes staring into him, his unmoving body, hand still clutching something in his fist. “You were holding this when I found you all.” He pulled the prosthetic eye out of his pocket.

 

As he explained the the dead end of trying to find the serial number on the back of the eye, Diego came in the room shouting.

 

After Luther got Diego to calm down, Diego explained why he was in such a mood. “He was at the shoot out at Gritty’s, and then at Gimble Brothers, after the guys in masks _attacked the academy, looking for_ _him_ _._ ”

 

Five felt a flash of fear go through him at what Diego coils know, but pushed it down, he had suffered far worse than his brother yelling at him. “None of which is your concern.”

 

“It is now. They killed my friend.”

 

“Who are they Five?”

 

Five felt nauseous. He had to give them something, but no one said that he had to tell them _everything_. “They work for my former employer. A woman called the Handler.”

 

“Tell me everything, now. None of this ‘none of your business’ bull.”

 

“It’s a long story.”

 

* * *

 

 

_“Welcome to the commission, Number Five.” The woman, or the Handler, as she was called, said to him. “Your training will start soon, but first we have a few things to sort out. We can’t have a star player as yourself not ready for work, hmm?”_

 

_He sipped his tea he was given, and noticed it tasted a little off._

 

_As she smiled, everything got darker, until all he could see what black. The last thing he remembered was her smiling at him._

 

* * *

 

As he told Luther how the Handler found him and offered him a job, he had to push more and more things down, to not remember them, to focus on the story he was telling. 

 

_Repress, repress, repress_ was the motto he had. _Unhealthy sure, but I’m not known for healthy coping habits._

 

“There were others like me, beings fractured, taken from their time. I don’t know how they came to work for the Commission. I just know they weren’t as good as me.”

 

Luther looked to him concerned. 

 

“I knew, if I found the right equation, I could come back. And I did. So, I broke the contract.” 

 

“So…You were a hitman, then?”

 

“Yes.”

As Five watched Luther try and justify it to himself, Five knew he could never tell them what really happened to him. 

 

What the Handler did.

 

Five wasn’t sure he could take the disappointment again.

 

* * *

 

 

_The first time he woke up to the beeping of heart monitor. He looked to his side and saw the chain on both of his hands, handcuffing him to the bed. He looked around the room, which was all white, no color to be seen except for the surgical tools glimmering and shining when the light hit them._

 

_Five shuddered. While he was no stranger to being alone, this had a definite eerie feeling to it the deserted stretch of land he was used didn’t._

 

_A doctor walked in. “Oh, good, you’re awake, tell me, how do you feel?”_

 

_“Where am I?” He felt groggy, like waking up from a long nap. ‘It must be the meds.’_

 

_“The medical wing. The boss wanted to check on you.”_

 

_“Oh.”_

 

_He felt really tired again. “I feel tired.”_

 

_The doctor nodded. “I’ll see you when you wake up again. The Handler will stop by and check on you later, so be on your best behaviour.”_

 

_The world went dark again._

 

* * *

 

 

Probability. He could find someone through probability. He just needed to figure out who. 

 

“I think I got it Delores.” He wrote on his ceiling. “I think-aha! Got it.”

 

Luther walked in, frowning. “What are you doing?”

 

“Trying to stop the end of the world.”

 

After explaining why this man needed to die, he pulled out his weapon. _Predictably, Luther freaks out._ Five shook his head. _He never would have made in the Commission._

 

* * *

 

 

“The masks really necessary?” He said to the two agents.

 

Hazel and Cha Cha threw them on the ground. “Fine. Now give us the briefcase.” 

 

“That’s how you want to play it? No hello?” Five smirked. They both knew who was the better agent, and it was not either of them.

 

Cha Cha scowled. “We aren’t friends and this isn’t lunch time gossip, now hand us the brief case.”

 

“Fine.” He turned to Luther and nodded. “But, first I need to talk to your boss.” 

 

“Or we can just grab the briefcase and be on the way.” Cha cha glared, gun still pointed.

 

“I can just as easily get in the car and leave, and alert the Handler about your missing briefcase.”

 

Cha Cha scowled. “And I’m sure your family would love to know _all_ about the Handler and what she did to you as well.” She smirked.

 

Luther frowned and turned to five. “What is she talking about Five?”

 

“Nothing, go wait by the car.”

 

Cha Cha relented as walked to the booth, and called the Handler. Hazel stood stoically, looking to Cha Cha. Suddenly, Klaus came out of nowhere, screaming, and making Cha Cha and Hazel think it was a set up. All hell broke loose, and then nothing.

 

Five frowned. Everything was stopped. There was no motion to anything. It was like living in a painting. Which only meant one thing. 

 

She was here.

 

“Neat trick, huh?” The Handler said, looking the same as she had when she first appeared to him in the future.

 

“Yeah, very convenient.” He looked at the still frame of his brother. “Now we need to have a talk.”

 

“Of course Five, what about? How you broke your contract? How you left in the middle of a job? Or how about how you are young again, which, very clever, it threw us off the scent.”

 

“As much I would like to take credit, it was a miscalculation. And you know what. The end of the world.”

 

“As much as I admire your tenacity, it can’t be stopped. What is done, is done and what will be, will be. You know that Five, more than anyone. You can change the past, but you can’t change the future, especially if people don’t want you too.”

 

“I don’t believe you.”

 

“This…” she waved her hand around to show she meant the earth, “fantasy you have, to rally your family and save the world? Is just that a fantasy. And no amount of trying to change things will stop it.” She looked at him critically. “Although, that doesn’t change that the Commission wants to offer you a job. Again. But this time in management.”

 

“You saw how well that worked last time.” 

 

“Not in Corrections, no…modifications necessary. Just management. Deal?” 

 

“What about my family? I want them to survive.”

 

The Handler looked at Klaus and Diego in distaste. “All of them?”

 

“Yes, all of them.”

 

She sighed. “I’ll see what I can do.” 

 

“Good.”

 

“So we have a deal?”

 

Five frowned. “Hold on.”

 

After a few modifications to the current situation (take the magazine out of the gun, move the bullet so it won’t hit Luther) he turned back to the Handler.

 

“It’s a deal.” He shook her hand and in a snap they were gone and time started again.

 

Luther got into action helping his brothers into the car, looking for Five, who was nowhere to be seen. They sped away, Hazel trying (and failing) to shoot them them and Cha Cha running for the briefcase.

 

* * *

 

 

“Five just disappeared. I have no idea where he went.” Luther told Allison as everyone was sitting at the table, eating.

 

“He’s been very odd since he has been back.” She took a bit of her sandwich. “Did I tell you what I saw the other day?”

 

“It must be all that solitude. He was alone for a long time before the Handler found him.”

 

“The who?” Allison put her sandwich down.

 

“I’ll fill you in later. Tell me about the other day.”

 

“He walked in completely covered on blood, but didn’t seem to be in pain or even phased by it. He even brushed me off saying there was more important things to worry about.” She frowned.

 

“It’s because he smashed a snow globe over his head.” Klaus said, adding to the conversation for the first time. 

 

Luther turned to him. “He what?”

 

“When we were looking for the owner of the eye. I was going to go a whole different way, but he took the snow globe and smashed it on his head, didn’t even flinch.”

 

“ _Why?”_ Allison asked, shocked. 

 

“He wanted to know the owner of the eye, and the doctor didn’t want to give out confidential information.” Klaus rolled his eyes. “But he changed his mind soon after Five did that.”

 

“That reminds of something one of the agents said. Something about how we ‘would all like to know about what the Handler did’. I asked Five but he told me not to worry about it.” Luther looked at his plate.

 

_What could the Handler have done that would make Five not want to tell us?_

 

“So, tell me about this Handler person.” Allison said, trying to sound light and airy, when she was in fact, very worried.

 

So Luther abandoned his lunch and began on the long story of Five and the Handler, and who she was to him.

 

He still had a bad feeling about this.

 

He figured they all did.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for all the subscriptions/comments/kudos's! They mean a lot to me. 
> 
> Please leave a commment and let me know what you think!
> 
> You can also find me here [on tumblr](http://thebatmandiaries.tumblr.com/)


	4. Maybe I bit off more than I can chew (overhead the aqua blue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A snapshot into the day after Five came back, a *very* brief overview of episodes 6 and 7, and Five discloses one of the things the Commission did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot continues. I tried to skim the episode review down, because I figured anyone reading this had already seen all the episodes, and doesn't need a rehash of what happened in this story. Again, some dialogue had been lifted episodes 6 and 7, which belongs to the respective owner (as everything recognizable from the show/comics does as well).
> 
> This chapter isn't edited, but I will go over it later.
> 
> Attribute any ooc-ness to my beginning as a fic writer, and as always, enjoy.

_“Good job out there today, Five. You have really exceeded the Commission’s expectations, just like I knew you would.” The Handler said, putting down the report. She looked to see Five slightly disheveled. “Now report to medical for the necessary modifications we need to make.”_

 

_Five nodded and said, “Of course.”_

 

_He knew what awaited in medical. The gruesome images of his body being torn apart to be put back together, better, stronger, than before. He just had to bide his time. He was so close to figuring out the equationto jump back. If he could save his family, then everything he went through would all be worth it, and he was not going to give up now._

 

_He just needed to take a deep breathe and try to relax, as he walked into the medical center. He had been here enough times, that even if he had closed his eyes, he could still know where everything was._

 

_The white walls gleamed perfectly, like they had never been stained with the blood form the injuries of many, like people hadn’t died in somewhere in this place, beyond the walls._

 

_‘Although,’ Five thought to himself, nodding to the doctor in charge of his care ‘I bet most were not inflicted by the very place supposed to care for them.’_

 

_The doctor lead him to the examination room and gestured for him to sit down. “Let’s get started.” He said, grabbing the tools he would need.._

 

_He had Five lay down and looked at the the eye. It was flickering a bit, as one of the targets had gotten in a lucky shot before being eliminated._

 

_The doctor said, “Try not to move too much.” And began his work of fixing the eye._

 

* * *

 

 

Allison looked at Five, who was mumbling in his sleep. She was surprised he had fell asleep on the couch, but she credited it to the bar across from it. Even thigh he wasn’t 13 mentally anymore, he was looked it. She felt her instincts tell he rot scold him, but she knew that it would _not_ go over well.

 

She wondered what had happened all those years alone, how he had survived all by himself. He wasn’t the cocky 13 year old she remembered. Well, he was, but now and actual skills to back up his claims.

 

She watched as Five bolted up, awaking from his nap, and locked around. She saw him muttering to himself. 

 

“Morning Five, how was your night?” She smiled to him.

 

He whipped around to her momentarily confused from her presence and said, “I’m fine.”

 

“That trip must have taken a lot of energy, I’m not surprised you fell asleep down here.”

 

“I shouldn’t have. We don’t have time to sleep very long. Anyway, go get everyone. I have an important announcement.”

 

She nodded, passing Klaus on his way to the library where Five was.

 

She heard him start a conversation and frowned, _What is so important he needs all of us here?_

 

* * *

 

 

“I must admit, Number Five, in all the time that I've been here, I've never met anyone quite like you.” The Handler said as they walked to the building. “Hazel and Cha Cha are talented sure, but they can’t see the big picture.”

 

She opened the door, leading them to the room he would be working in, talking how he could be a successor and how she reminded her if himself.

 

“I would like to discuss the logistics of my families safety at your earliest convenience. As well as this body replacement.” He interrupted her.

 

“Such chutzpah. It’s refreshing.” The handler smiled. “All in due time.”

 

She continued on explaining how everything worked, what he would be doing and who was in charge of what. Meeting his case worker had been somewhat a shock to him, but he kept his anger and irruption under wraps quite well he felt.

 

“I suspect you like a challenge a challenge Five? Well, here is your first case.” She handed him folder, complete with everything would need to know. 

 

He looked through it, and back to the Handler.

 

“Any who, if you have any questions, I’ll be here.” She smiled and walked off, her heels clacking against the wood. 

 

He saw a few people looking at him, and he sat down, pointedly ignoring them. 

 

A little bit later, the woman behind him decided to disturb him while he was working. “Hiya Five, how’s it going?”

 

“I must have utter silence to complete the task.” He said, not wanting to hear what was was about to say.

“Oh, sorry.”

 

She continued on about lunch plans and such, which he ignored. Soon they were back in blessed silence once again.

 

_I can’t wait to get out of here._

 

* * *

 

 

Finally solving the case and destroying the briefcases and making his way back to his family took quite a bit of planning. 

 

But it was worth it, when, after the white hot explosion, he dropped on the desk in front of his family.

 

“Five, where have you been?” 

 

“Are you alright?”

 

He waved off their concern. “I was at the Commission. They offered me a job, and I needed a way to get inside there, so I accepted. At the great personal cost of not getting my body back, I also intercepted a message.”

 

“The Temps Commission?” Allison asked him.

 

“My former employer.” 

 

Luther turned to him. “You went back?” 

 

Five clenched his teeth, and said “Yes, but only as management.”

 

“So you didn’t kill anyone then?” Luther raised an eyebrow\\.

 

“ _Kill_ anyone?!?” Allison yelled.

 

“What are you talking about?!?” Diego demanded.

 

“Stop with the yelling I have a headache!” Klaus rubbed his forehead to try and alleviate the pain.

 

“Yeah, Five you didn’t tell them about this?” Luther frowned. “Why not?”

 

“In case you haven’t noticed I’ve been busy _trying to stop the world from ending._ ” Five glared.

 

“I thought you were in the future, when did you find time to kill people. Actually, when did you find people to kill? I though you were alone.” Diego said.

 

Five let out a big sigh. “We don’t have time for this explanation. I intercepted this message about Harold Jenkins, and I think he’s the person who starts the who event.”

 

“No, we _should_ talk about it. Five, what else aren’t you telling us?” Allison looks at him sadly.

 

“The amount of things you don’t know could fill a book, now _please_ focus on what’s more important guys. We only have three days left.”

 

“I saw the video tape of the donut shop, Five.” Diego said, looking at him seriously. “I know you didn’t learn those moves here.”

 

Five looked at Diego. “Yeah. I learned those moves at the commission. It was all practice.”

 

“I’ve seen trained fighters, but you were on a whole different level. It’s like you knew what they were going to do before they did.”

 

“Not to mention that whole snow globe thing. I was only going to punch you, but you just smashed that thing on your head. You didn’t even flinch. I bet that had to be incredibly painful.”

 

“It wasn’t.” He lied. Sure it had be painful for a brief second, before his enhanced healing kicked in, blocking the pain.

 

Not that they knew about that, or any of it. 

 

“Five, I know it’s difficult for you to trust us, since you haven’t seen us in so long, but just tell us, we’re your family.” Allison said soothingly.

 

He was quiet for a moment. He knew they would not let this topic go, so he had to give them something. “If I tell you, will you all drop it?”

 

Reluctant nods.  


 

“Because of my ability to jump through time and space, they wanted me as a temporal assassin. To make sure I would be really good at it, they implanted some DNA of a few “good” serial killers to perfect my aim, make it easier to kill, and harder for targets ti find me.”

 

A moment of silence. Everyone processing what they had heard.

 

“Among other things, it helped me out in the field at being the best. The Handler called me her “star player” which was true because I was very good at my job. I didn’t enjoy it at all, but I was good at it.” He turned and opened up his paper, ignoring their reactions. “Now for what we really should be focusing on.”

 

Allison said, “That’s terrible Five, I’m so sorry.”

 

“It’s fine.” He shoved all emotions he was feeling about his revelation down. They could deal with it later. 

 

“Now…we need to find out who Leonard Jenkins is and how he starts the end of all life on this earth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://thebatmandiaries.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought! :)


	5. Former heroes who quit too late (who just wanna fill up the trophy case again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five continues trying to stop the end of the world and has a heart to heart of sorts with Klaus. (Plus a little bit of Klaus' perspective.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically follows the episode, and some dialogue is lifted from the show. I don't own anything and all rights got to the respective owners. Anything you don't see here is what happened in the show; didn't change it.

_Five sighed and looked at his paper work that needed to be filed. He made sure not to display his wound he had gotten during the mission, as he knew the Handler would send him to the medical wing, and that was something he wanted to avoid at all costs._

 

_A sharp sting of pain went through his shoulder and he could feel the blood slowly gushing from it. He hoped it wouldn’t show through his clothes, or leave any stains, at least until he was in his room to stitch it up later._

 

_“Here you go.” He handed the paperwork off to the person who needed it. The lady smiled and said, “The Handler wants to speak to you. Right away.”_

 

_He nodded, suppressing a deep sigh. She would know exactly what he was hiding and force him to go to medical. He put on a brave face and entered the room. She was seated at her desk, and closed the file she was reading as she walked in._

 

_“Hello, Five. How did the mission go?” She smiled._

 

_“Fine, target was neutralized and the time line will proceed as planned.” He reported._

 

_She gestured for him to take a seat. “Please, sit.”_

 

_He eyed her cautiously, and took a seat, carefully maintaining eye contact with her. “What did you need to see me for?”_

 

_“How are the additions holding up? Are they helping in the field?” She looked at him from head to toe. “If not, let the doctor know when you report to medical, after this conversation.”_

 

_He inwardly grimaced. ‘So much for that plan.’ “They work fine. I have much better hand-eye coordination, calculating where to shoot with the sniper and with a regular gun is easier. Overall, the eyes is very functional and helps with the job.” He reported in a bland tone, trying to quell the anxiety rising from within at having to go to the medical wing again._

  _“I’m glad. Now it is time to move on the next phase. I’ve let the doctor know you’ll be arriving for another set of treatments. I’ll see you for your next mission, Five.” She smiled and turned back to her file, clearly dismissing him._

 

_He walked into the medical wing with trepidation. ‘What fresh new horror is waiting for me today.’ He thought as he pushed open the grey double doors. ‘I can hardly wait to find out.’_

 Five awoke and shook his head. Ever since he had gotten back, he’d basically been reliving all the awful memories of what happened at the Commission. He silently got up and went to the bathroom before popping downstairs. 

 

There was a family meeting he had to attend.

 

* * *

 

Klaus was gleeful. Very gleeful in fact. After he had stumbled upon Luther and his lady, he cheerfully waked down the hall back to the kitchen laughing to himself. As Luther sat down in the kitchen, he poured him a nice cup of coffee to make him feel better. Five appeared out of nowhere, stealing a cup and causing Luther to sigh.

 

Five’s face scrunched and Klaus felt offended on his own behalf. “Jesus, who do I need to kill to get a decent cup of coffee?”

 

“Can we just get started.” Luther muttered, holding head trying to ward off the headache.

 

Klaus sighed and started to speak of what had happened the night before. “I conjured Dad last night.”

 

Five and Luther stare at him and the back at the table. Luther gives a look to Five and back at Klaus.

 

“I thought you hadn’t been able to conjure anyone in years?”

 

True, but not in this case. “I’m sober, ta-da!” He waved his hands in a jazz-like way.

 

He needed to drop the bombshell of dad’s death in a tactful way, which he scrapped and just decide to flat out tell them. So he did, which was not received well. Luther argued with him, Five gave him smirk and decided to humor him. He saw an unnatural gleam coming from Five’s left eye, but decided it was just his imagination. 

 

After all, he had just gotten clean yesterday. His mind was bound to play tricks on him. He confirmed it later when Five bursts into his room as he is fighting (and losing) the knitted ball of yarn.

 

“Get up.” Five said to him. “We're going.” Which came as a surprise to Klaus as the last time Five asked for his help it didn’t go very well.

 

“Where?" 

 

“To save the world.” Five matter of factly stated. Like they couldn’t fail, like it was a sure thing.

 

“Oh, is that all? Great.” He muttered

 

Suddenly Five stopped pacing and turned to him. “So, Pogo said Dad killed himself to get us all back together, right?"

 

“Yeah, so?” Klaus failed how it seemed to matter.

 

Klaus was gifted an irritated look from Five. ”So it got me thinking. I had to jump to the future to figure out when it happened, but Dad, he can't time travel. So how'd the crazy bastard actually know to kill himself a week before the end of the world?”

 

“Well, you know.” He waved off his concern. _Who knew what that crazy man we called a father was up to? Or, well, had been up to?_

 

“Don't answer. That was purely rhetorical. Truth is, our whole lives, he's been telling us we'd save the world from an impending apocalypse.”

 

“Yeah, but I always thought he just said that to scare us into doing the dishes.”  


 

“Me too.”

 

“But it worked and we all came back, even me.” Five frowned. “So, how did he know it would be us?”

 

“Us two?” Klaus smirked, earning another annoyed look.

 

“Not ideally. I mean all of us, but I have to work with what I have and that, unfortunately is just you.”

 

Klaus was about to reply before Diego came barreling in and explained Allison is in danger. 

 

Klaus had not forgot their conversation and resolved to put on the back burner for now. Even though Five had explained some of the things the Comission did, Klaus knew he hadn’t said everything. He knew what hiding a serious secret looked like, and Five had it written all over him. 

 

For now though, they needed to focus on getting Allison, not Five and the trauma he had gone through. They needed longer than a week to unpack _that_.

 

* * *

 

Klaus had been giving him weird looks all day. Ever since breakfast, he had been on the end of the receiving looks and Five was about to physically harm him if he looked  at him again. 

 

He had been on edge so much recently since he had gotten back. With all that had happened (and was going to happen) he couldn’t relax and always felt like he was on ‘on’ mode. 

 

It was exhausting, but he had to keep up appearances.He didn’t have time to bring his personal drama (trauma more like) into an already extremely important event. (They had to focus on saving the world, then he could try and open up about what happened in the years he was away. But for now, everything took a back burner to saving the world, they had no time for personal drama, and yet it somehow wormed its way in anyway.)

 

As Diego sat down with Luther, Klaus turned to him. “I know you’re still hiding something, something big, something you feel like you can’t tell anyone for fear of disgust or reprisal. I know what it’s like to have to hide a big part of yourself from your family and trust me when I say that holding it in? Not telling anyone? Won’t make it go away and _definitely_ won’t make you feel better.”

 

Five frowned and turned away from him, not acknowledging that Klaus said anything, Diego turns to them quickly and then back to Luther.

 

“You’re right” he says quietly. 

 

“Do my ears deceive me? Did the great Number Five admit to me, Klaus, being right? Maybe the world really is ending if you actually said that.” Klaus laughs quietly under his breath.

 

“I’m not repeating it.” Five frowns. “Maybe once this is all over, I can tell you. But let’s focus on the actually important things right now.”

 

Klaus shrugs and stays quiet, when Diego looks at them and back to Luther again, Klaus turns to look at Five again, silently tapping his wrist, saying _we don’t have time for this_.

 

Finally Luther sprung into action, causing them to run after him. 

 

Five had a bad feeling in his stomach as they left. Almost like they were already too late.

 

* * *

 

Luther had gotten on his nerves. He was already driving as fast as he could. And yet, Luther kept asking him to drive faster and each time he was close to committing physical violence.

As they parked at the cabin, Five felt that feeling return again, even stronger this time, As Luther went inside, he heard a Luther shout “Allison!” He walked into the scene of his sister, laying in a pool of her own blood, the blood quickly staining her clothes. The slit on her throat was deep, but not deep enough to kill her. She was bleeding out quickly though and had to be rushed back to the hospital, or the house at least, for medical attention.

They pried Luther off and eventually got her back to the house where Grace began helping stop the blood flow, and starting to treat her wound.

Five still felt that bad sense again, like things were only going to get worse. And somehow he knew he was right. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, leave a comment, they motivate me to write more. :) Thanks to everyone who had reviewed & kudosed, I appreciate it!
> 
> Any questions, concerns, or queries, reach me [on tumblr](http://thebatmandiaries.tumblr.com/)


	6. Empty your sadness like you're dumping your purse on my bedroom floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes from the doctor who had done the modifications on Five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so this is more of a filler chapter. but beware of the tags! There is a serious surgery that happens in here, although It's not particularly gory. Anyway, please enjoy.
> 
> Medical information taken from here: https://cmapspublic.ihmc.us/rid=1M6RHP69Q-11RHB0R-216F/Enucleation%20k.cmap

**_Modification/Experiment 1_ **

 

_Subject Number Five has been modified (i.e. genetically) to improve the chances of his success on the field. So far there have been no major complications due the implantation of different strands of DNA. I will keep an eye out for further complications due to this modification, as this process has never been done, so we have no idea what to expect._

 

_The doctor finished writing his notes on the first experiment for Number Five. They had quite a few more lined up and he wanted to keep this down for his findings, just in case he would need to do this modification again on someone else._

 

_He heard the Handler walking in and closed the book, and set it on the table. As the Handler walked in, he heard Five slightly stir._

 

_“Hello, Doctor, how is my star student today?”_

 

_“The procedure is very delicate, it could have gone wrong, but I am keeping an eye out.”_

 

_“I know.” She responded. She turned to Five, noticing he was drifting in and out of consciousness. “Five, are you awake?”_

 

_The subject blinked sluggishly and looked at her. “Mmm.”_

 

_The Handler turned to him and directed him to keep an eye on the subject, like he wasn’t already doing so. “Doctor, please keep an eye on him. We don’t need our star player out of commission so soon.”_

 

_“But the experiment, how will we know it worked?” HE thought out loud. As the subject was still recovering, he wouldn’t be able to test that out until he went on a field mission._

 

_“It did.” The Handler said, her eyes piercing into his soul “We do not make mistakes here, Doctor.”_

 

_“Of course, ma’m.” He nodded, understanding the underlying threat of what would happen if this modification didn’t work._

 

_“Like I said, keep an eye on him.” She looked at him. He could feel her eye pierce into him, like she saw everything. “He will need to be deployed soon.”_

 

_“Of course ma’m.”_

 

* * *

 

**_Modification/Experiment 2_ **

 

_The subject, Number Five, gotten a different modification today. After the first modification, the Handler deemed the second modification was able to go underway. After the subjects eye had been greatly injured on amission, the Handler deemed it necessary to implant this what as known colloquially as a ‘cybernetic eye’. It looks to be the same as any other prosthetic eye, only a small gleam as the light hits it causes it be differentiated._

 

_Surgery will begin now, and I will dictate my notes to later begin transcribing._

 

_The doctor closed his book and began transcribing notes for later._

 

_“_ S ** _ubject: Number Five, Modification: Cybernetic Eye_ ** _.” He said into the recorder (covered in plastic, but able to catch speak through it) near him, on one of the tables. “_ **_A peritomy was made at the limbus, separating the conjunctiva and Tenon’s capsule from the globe, for the full 360 degrees_ ** _.” He set down his tool and reached for another. “_ **_I am incising the rectus muscles from their insertion origins. I am grasping the superior oblique tendon with a muscle hook and going to cut_ ** _.”_

 

_The nurse handed him another tool, a clamp._

 

_“_ ** _I am clamping the superior oblique muscle with two homeostats side by sideband cutting the muscle in between. I am separating all all attachment between Tenon’s capsule and the globe, with blunt dissection. I will move to cut he optic nerve soon._ ** _”_

 

_He cuts the nerve after an exchange of tools for a pair of scissors._

 

_“_ ** _I am cutting the optic nerve, and will deliver the globe. The last few rating tissues are cut and the eye is officially out._ ** _” He puts the damaged eye in the tray. He picks up the eye (which had been wrapped to ward off toxins and bacteria.) “_ **_I am putting in the cybernetic eye now._ ** _”_

 

_He finishes the surgery and nods to the nurse to click off the tape recorder. Now to wait for the subject to wake up from the anesthesia._

 

_It takes a couple of hours, but he awakes. The subject looks around, confused for a second. “What happened?”_

 

_“You injured your eye on your mission, somehow. We had to replace it.” He responded, handing the subject a mirror._

 

_The subject looks at his eye and then to his other one. “What kind of eye is it?”_

 

_“A cybernetic one. It will help with aiming, as it will act as a scope for your sniper, making sure you will not miss your target on missions. Also it will help identify moves your adversary makes, helping you with fighting them. You will be able to see much farther than the normal person and enhance anything you want or need to see, up to 100 feet away.”_

 

_He left the subject, looking at his new eye in the mirror. He opened his journal to transcribe his notes, and included that the subject had woken up._

 

** _Subject Number Five has made it through the surgery and will be expected to use this medication to his advantage. The next mission in three days, as he needs time to heal, will tell if this modification was fully successful._ **

 

* * *

 

**_Modification/Experiment 3_ **

 

_Subject Number Five had been showing more pain during missions and slower healing time. I had suggested to the Handler that another modification was in store. She agreed and now I am going to eliminate this two problems. I have injected Subject Number Five with a few drugs to help his body heal faster, feel no pain from external injuries and over all make his skin stronger as to not be cut or injured so easily._

 

_The transfusion is going right now, and so far no external or internal injuries or complications have been present. The subject seems to be sleeping, or at least closing his eyes, as his vitals are in the range for such calmness.I hope this modification will work but as I have stated before in this journal, only time will tell. I will, as always wait for a mission to see if the modifications have worked as they should._

 

_Tomorrow the subject is scheduled to head to Dallas for JFK. I will observe him and ask for a report tomorrow._

 

_New information as of the next day: The subject has flown the coop, as some say. He has deserted his post and has left the commission, and broken his contract. I only hope the modifications held up under the duress of the time and space jump. Once he is brought back, dead or alive, I will be able to examine him. But for now, I have other patented to attend to._

 

* * *

 

Five had gotten up and shook of the nightmare he had the night before. He went to the bathroom and looked into the mirror, before heading down to breakfast. Klaus had called a family meeting, he didn’t know what for. He looked at his eye, the modification he got from that doctor. He was surprised it had stayed through the time jump, and had still fit his face perfectly. The others had yet to notice something that was drastically different about him and he wanted to keep it that way.

 

He walked out the bathroom and popped downstairs, just in time to steal coffee Luther was about to drink.

 

If only he knew how much worse his day was going to become. He might have just stayed in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, let me know what you thought!
> 
> [on tumblr](http://thebatmandiaries.tumblr.com/)


	7. And I still feel that rush in my veins (it twists my head just a bit to think)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief check in with Vanya, Five opens up what happened to him at the Commission, and surprisingly has a heart to heart with Klaus?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally beat writers block and wrote this chapter! As usual, any dialogue from the show (and characters and such) belong to their respective owners.
> 
> I wanted Five to open up to someone (which is a bit ooc but bear with me) and since Klaus is my other favorite, I thought, why not? 
> 
> As always, please enjoy, and drop a comment, let me know what you thought!

Vanya was crying. She felt the tears fall from her face, unable to stop them from flowing. She killed Allison, _her sister_ , her family. She looked at her hands, which, while they weren’t physically covered in blood, she felt like they should be. 

 

Shaken out of her stupor by Leonard calling her name, she looked up at him.

 

Everything had happened so fast, Allison had confronted her, told what had happened when she was younger, and she…lost it. Everything she had every known about herself and her life was a lie, and Allison had known about it and never said anything.

 

Leonard was the only person who ever made her feel special. 

 

She fled with him from the cabin, away from her sister and what she had done. She only hoped her family would forgive her.

 

* * *

 

Five was not happy. Allison was barely hanging on a thread, Vanya was on the loose and Harold Jenkins was about to end everything. They needed to find him, and kill him. 

 

Fast.

 

After the commotion of driving back to the house to help Allison, and giving her blood, Five sat down on the sofa, put his head in his hands, and sighed loudly. He looked up when Luther, Klaus, and Diego entered the room. 

 

Diego looked at the other three people in the room. “The bastard that nearly killed our sister's still out there, with Vanya.”

 

“We need to go after her.” Luther said, looking to the others to see if they agree.

 

Five hated to be the bearer of bad news, but “Vanya is not important.”

 

“Hey, that's your sister.” 

 

“A little heartless even for you, Five.”

 

Five sighed, he didn’t have time ti explain this. “I’m not saying I don't care about her, but if the apocalypse happens today, she dies along with the other seven billion of us.

Harold Jenkins is our first priority.” 

 

“I agree.”

 

“Let's go.”

 

They got up and left the room, intent on stopping Harold Jenkins. Five frowned and thought, _this better be worth it in the end. We better come through victorious. I didn’t suffer through all those years alone and at the commission just to be defeated by one man._

 

* * *

 

Five stared at the lifeless body of Harold Jenkins aka Leonard Peabody. He had knives, glass and other random things that struck his body, killing him. It was hard to tell what ended up killing him, in the end.

 

“It's not exactly what I was expecting.”

 

“The understatement of the year.”

 

“No sign of Vanya.”

 

“Let's get out of here, before the cops come. I don’t need to be implicated in another murder when I barely got out of the last one.”

 

“In a minute.”

 

“Come on, Five, what are you-” Diego starts to say before Five interrupts him.

 

“Same eye color, same pupil size.” Five mutters. “Guys this is it. The eye I've been carrying around for decades, it It's found its rightful home…We got the guy we needed to kill to stop the apocalypse.”

 

Klaus throws his hands up in celebratory fashion. “Yay! Let's go.”

 

Five looks at the man in front of him. _This doesn’t make sense._ “No, no. Wait, wait. It can't be this easy.” He pulls out the note. “Look, this is the note that I got from the Commission. The one that says, "Protect Harold Jenkins," aka Leonard Peabody.”

 

Five stares at the note and then the body, looking back and forth, willing his mind to just _figure it out_. _There is something missing here, there has to be. It_ ** _can’t_ **_be this easy._

 

“Five, are you okay?” Diego looks to him.

 

Five shakes his head. “Yeah, I’m fine. What we really need to focus on is finding Vanya. We don’t know where she is or how she is doing, so let’s head back to the academy and sort all this out later.”

 

Diego gave him a concerned look Five shrugged off. 

 

It was better this way anyway.

 

* * *

 

While Diego decides to have a hissy fit and fight Hazel, Five decides that since they saved the world, he’s going to drink to his hearts content. _I went through all that,_ ** _all of it_** _, and it ends like this. I bet dear old dad is laughing at me where ever he is right now._

 

Eventually Diego calms down, Hazel leaves, and they drink in silence. 

 

“So now what? You know, to be honest, I don't know.” He took another sip, slightly slurring his words. “I’ve been chasing this thing for so long, I never really thought about the day after. Especially after everything the Commission did to me.” He muttered, not thinking about his words.

 

“About that. What _exactly_ happened to you?” Diego looks at him. “Because from what I heard, it was not pleasant.”

 

Five laughed bitterly, without joy. “That’s an understatement.”

 

Diego frowned again ( _always frowning_ , Five thought to himself). “I know you’ve been having problems since you got back. But it’s over, we’re free. You need to tell someone.” 

 

Five shrugs, takes the bottle and before disappearing, he says, “You might be right, but doesn't mean I'm going too.”

 

He pops into his room (and lays on the bed, which seems different than his, but he's too tired to care), pours a cup, and drinks it. He flashes back to his and Klaus’ earlier conversation, about how he’s going through withdrawal. How he’s _addicted,_ which _doesn’t even make any sense._

 

“Five, are you okay?” Says the person walking into his room.

 

“Get out of my room.” He says to whoever walked in.

 

“Hate to break it to you, but this is my room. Not yours.” 

 

He turns his head, which was laying on a pillow. He sees that it's Klaus, groans, and turns away. “I don’t want to talk.”

 

“Well, that sucks for you, we’re going to anyway. Five, I don’t know what you went through, but I do know something about trauma. I fought in a war, remember?”

 

Five feels an intense wave of anger and without thinking he blurts out, “But did the commanding officer ever operate on you? Multiple times, because you’re the ‘star player’ and need to be the best you can, so you undergo the ‘modifications’ willingly because if you didn’t they would force you anyway?”

Klaus looks taken aback. “No…but is that...what they did to you?”

 

“You have no idea.”

 

“I’m sorry, Five.”

 

“Don’t be, it’s not your fault.”

 

“It isn’t yours either.”

 

“Isn’t it?”

 

Klaus was quiet for a bit after that. He looked away and then back at Five, as if collecting his thoughts. 

 

“They did something permanent to you, didn’t they? You look different since I have seen you, but I don’t know what it is.”

 

Five sighed. He needed to tell someone about this, and if anyone would get it, it’s Klaus. “Yeah.” He admitted quietly. “I injured an eye on one of my missions. They replaced it with a better one.”

 

“Can it do cool stuff?” 

 

Five turned to him. “What?”

 

“I said, can it do cool stuff? I would be honestly disappointed if it was a regular prosthetic eye.” 

 

“…Yeah. It has advanced vision, so I can see farther away than most people. Also increases accuracy. Helps with analyzing fighting moves to take down an adversary easier.”

 

“Sweet.”

 

“Klaus?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“No problem, you are my little brother after all, it’s my sacred duty as a older brother.” Klaus laughed.

 

Five stared at the ceiling, and with an annoyed look on his face said. “Shut up Klaus. I’m older than you by 28 years.”

 

“So you say, but where is the proof?”

 

Five rolled his eyes, secretly happy to finally be able to get some of the things that had been bothering him off his chest. _Klaus can be actually very helpful when he wants to be._ Five thinks.

 

_Not that I would ever tell him though._

 

* * *

 

Of course, it all went to hell in a hand-basket after that. Luther had the bright idea to lock Vanya up, because apparently she had powers after all. _This is not going to end well_. Five thought to himself. He would tell Luther, but that man had a head thicker than bag of bricks, so it was no use trying to convince him he was wrong.

 

He was like their father that way.

 

Predictably, when the house started shaking, he knew on a deep level Luther had made everything worse, and that in fact, he had been right. The person who ended everything wasn’t Harold Jenkins.

 

It was Vanya. 


	8. And it’s our time now if you want it to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five (along with everyone else) tries to figure out how to stop Vanya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is being updated on my iPad, so I wil fix it later. Ignore any typos of course. As always, some dialogue lifted from the show, rights go to respective owners.
> 
> Also, sorry for not posting the past few days, I was trying to figure out where I was going with this, plus I have been working. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

It was chaos. Absolute chaos. They were quickly trying to leave the house before Vanya brought it down on all of them. They retreated out of the house as it was quickly breaking down, unable to support the crumbling foundation.

 

“We need to get to safety outside the academy!”

 

Everyone hurried to quickly exit, and finally they were outside, watching the crumbling remains of their home fall to the ground.

 

Five frowned. “Guys. This is it.” He whipped around, looking to them. “The apocalypse is still on. The world ends today.”

 

“I thought you said it was over?”

 

“I was wrong, okay?” He muttered. “This is the newspaper I found when I got stuck. The headline hasn't changed.”

 

“No, that doesn't mean anything.The time could've been altered since that newspaper - came out this morning.”

 

“You're not listening to me. When I found it, I assumed this place came down along with everything else. But here we are. The Moon's still shining, the Earth is in one piece, but not the Academy.” He gestured to the now broken remains of their childhood home.

 

“I'm confused.”

 

“Then listen to me, you idiot!” Five glares at them. “Vanya destroys the Academy before the apocalypse. I thought Harold Jenkins was the cause, but he was the fuse. Vanya is the bomb. Vanya causes the apocalypse. We have to find her.”

 

* * *

 

They regroup at the bowling alley. Everything feels tenser, like there is electricity in the air. The anxiety runs in brought his skin like a lightening bolt. He hates it. He needs to be cool under pressure, not being antsy like a child.

 

He sighs. After everything, it still ends up like this. Maybe I should hav listened to the Handler after all. He shook his hand, trying to dispel the negative thoughts. We can still figure this out, we just need more time. It’s too bad we are almost out of it.

 

Five lets out a big sigh. He senses a person walk up behind them. “Hey, I hate to interrupt, buy if you aren’t going to bowl, then my managers says you are going to have to leave.”

 

“Who’s turn is it?”

 

* * *

 

Five remembered his first mission. It was a hot sticky night, late into the evening. To prevent an uprising ultimately killing hundreds of people, one who wouldn’t be able to create something incredibly important in the future.

 

_He slogged through the muggy fog to get to the city the target lived in. ‘Just a couple more miles.’ He thought to himself. ‘Then I’ll be there.’_

_He cut through the brush covering his way and continued on. By the time he got to the city, it was closer to midnight. It had been a long day, and he wanted sleep, but intel said he was killed tonight, so that’s when he had to strike._

_An hour later, he was set up for a perfect shot, calculating where to shoot him. He recalled what the report said, ‘All associates were killed’ so he needed to be quick and precise about his._

_The man walked out and that’s when he hit him. The man feel down and Five made his way there, disposing of all the body guards. This city had no heir to the throne, so the rightful ruler would be in the seat of power soon, leaving the person needed to be alive, alive._

_He packed up his stuff, and showed the tension and anxiety down._

_After all, he had sold his soul to the devil._

_He had to pay the price._

 

Five shook his head to dispel the memories his mind was bringing up.

 

“I can’t believe I was wrong.” He said to Klaus, while Diego bowled.

 

“What?”

 

“I said,” he said through gritted teeth “I can’t believe I was wrong.”

 

“A broken clock is right at least twice a day.” Klaus shrugged.

 

Five gave him a look. “What.”

 

“It’s a saying.” Klaus waves his hand. “It means you can’t be right 100 percent of the time, Five. “

 

“But this was important.” He glared at the floor. “I got this wrong. Everything I went through, everything I endured, for what? To be caught off guard and unable to help the world?”

 

Five laughed bitterly.

 

“Five-“ Klaus started to say.

 

“Maybe the Handler was right.” He sighed. “There are fixed points in time. Some you just can’t change. No matter how hard you try.”

 

“No that’s not true.” Five raised an eye brow at Klaus’ determination. “We will save the world, one way or another, I can feel it.”

 

“If you say so.” He laughed.

 

Of course, that’s when the bad guys showed up and destroyed the place.everyone ran feeling from the men, but they had to group together, try to fight back.

 

Suddenly, time slowed to a halt.

 

“Well, well, well, Five, looks like you are in quite a pickle.” The Handler smirked him. “What a precarious situation.”

 

He looked his siblings, in various stages of fighting. “You could say so, yes.”

 

“It’s been quite a bit since I saw you. You left quite a mark at the Commission, both literally and figuratively.” She laughed unhappily.

 

“I bet. Now what did you really want? I’m sure it’s not to talk about my last experience with the Commission.” He raise an eyebrow.

 

“Right you are, Five.” She smiled. “Such perspective from a man like you. You really are wise beyond your years aren’t you.”

 

“So then spit it out. I don’t have all day.” He paused, “Neither does anyone else.”

 

“Luckily, for both of us, time is the one thing my organization has in abundance. Got your message, by the way. Nice packaging, but so much for Commission protocol.” She sighed. “There have been a lot of changes since you left the Commission. You really did some damage. The briefcases were all but destroyed, to say nothing of the highly trained personnel you killed.”

 

“You know why I had to so that. Billions of people are going to die tonight and your organization wasn’t going to lift a finger to help.” He frowned at her.

 

“I know, Five.” The corners of her mouth lift up. “That is why I am here to offer you a deal.”


	9. Fall to your knees bring on the rapture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final confrontation. (episode 10 part two: electric boogaloo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow...it's been a hot minute since I updated, sorry about that. Hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Usually when I take the dialogue from the show, I have the episode side by side, so I know who's talking, but wasn't able to do that this time, so sorry if it doesn't match up, I kinda made up who was speaking.
> 
> As always, respective rights to respective owners.

“A deal?” He mutters. “We’ve been down this road before and it didn’t end well for you.” 

 

Her mouth tightens. “Yes, that was quite unfortunate.” 

 

“So what makes this different than last time?” He asks her.

 

They are paused in the room of gunfire. His siblings are crouched down, trying to avoid getting hit.

 

He looks at their faces, wide and unprepared.

 

_How did I think we could beat this? They are untrained and ill prepared, this would never work._

 

He shook his head. _That is exactly what kind of thoughts the Commission wants you to be having, snap out of it._

 

“Well...this time you won’t be management.” She lifted an eyebrow, smirking. “Well have to make a few...adjustments...but you will once again be a great field agent. Since you proved to be an ineffective manager.”

 

He felt the wave of terror flow over him. “Why would you ever think I would agree to that. After everything you’ve done to me, you think I would agree to working with you again?”

 

“It’s not about agreeing...it’s about reparations owed.” She said looking at her watch.

 

“Running out of time?” He laughed. “I never really thought that’d be the case with you.”

 

She looked up. “Oh, it’s not me I’m worried about.” 

 

He felt a grip of fear run through him again. “What?”

 

“Sooner or later you’ll pay for what you have done.” Everything started again, slow motion. “I just hope you are prepared.” 

 

She disappeared and everything started up again, twice as fast as the last time. He hit the deck, bullets flying everywhere.

 

“We need to get out of here and find Vanya. _Now_.” He hisses at Diego.

 

Diego nods and they fight their way out. 

 

They’re safe...for now.

 

* * *

 

“So, what's the plan?” Klaus says, as they regroup.

 

“Uh, you wait out front.” Luther murmured, looking around the place where Vanya was set to play.

 

Klaus glares at Luther. “What?” 

 

Luther reaffirms his point. “Yeah, you're the lookout.”

 

“The lookout.” Diego says to Klaus, annoyed with the exchange.

 

“And here I thought you were the smart one.” Five mutters to himself. “How disappointing.”

 

* * *

 

They arrive in the auditorium a few minutes later, Vanya a sparkling, shining, presence, center stage. _All eyes on her, just like she had always wanted._

 

“Move! Go, go, go, go, go, move!” Klaus yelled. 

 

Vanya’s eyes were closed and Five knew she hadn’t missed Klaus yelling, so he knew that she knew they were here, somehow.

 

“Well, so much for the element of surprise.” He mutters. 

 

“We need to stop her.” Allison says to them.

 

“No shit, Allison. Tell us something we don't already know.” Diego rolls his eyes. 

 

Luther points to the violin. “She's talking about the violin.”

 

“It's her lightning rod.” Five’s eyes widen. “That’s how she’s going to end the world.”

 

“So we need to take it away.” Diego says, looking at Vanya.

 

“If we take it away from her, we can stop her from destroying the world.” Five says, looking at his siblings. “We need that violin.”

 

They make the plan, and rush to the stage, targeting the violin. Vanya glows brighter and brighter, until she finally...stops.

 

The explosion of color throws them back and disorients them momentarily. Five shakes his head and tries to get the ringing from his ears. When he looks up he sees Luther and Allison holding Vanya, her prone form laying on the ground, violin laying by her side. 

 

“Is she okay?”He mutters to the person next to him. 

 

“She’s fine, just passed out.” Diego said, turning to Luther. 

 

Luther looked at Diego. “She just let out a massive amount of energy, she’s bound to be feeling the after effects.” 

 

“So did we win?” He hears Klaus ask. 

 

A sudden crack! makes him look up at the sky. “No.” He looked at the chunks of moon falling down onto the sky, lighting up the night in a fiery color. “We didn’t.” 

 

“If only Sir Reginald could see us right now, huh?” Klaus laughs. “The Umbrella Academy. A total failure.”

 

Five frowns, at turns to them. “No. This is not the end. I didn’t suffer from the hands of the Commission to have it end like this.” 

 

He gets up and looks at the fiery ball of death coming down on the sky. 

 

“And how do you expect us to do that?” Diego lifts an eyebrow.

 

“I have an idea, but it might not work.” 

 

“How reassuring.” 

 

“If we all grab hands I can bring us back to the beginning, when this all started. Change everything.” Five explained, looking at the unsure faces of his siblings. 

 

“It’s not like to take something on a chance.” Klaus lifted an eyebrow.

 

“Well, sometimes we need a little faith.” He muttered. 

 

“As incredibly heartwarming as this is, let’s try this before he become burnt toast, yeah?” Luther said.

 

They all joined hands and Five put all his energy, all his might into changing the time, molding it to where he wanted to go. 

 

The energy around them intensified, changing shape, and suddenly the disappeared. 

 

Fire tore through the auditorium, destroying everything in it’s path. Buildings crumbled, people screamed, the world was on fire. 

 

The fire ravaged everything and there was nothing left.

 

Soon that would all change.

 

But for now, the destroyed buildings stood, and the world was quiet.

 

The Handler looked at the ash covering everything and damaged buildings in front of her. Her heels clicked against the cracked road. She shook her head and said “What a waste.” she looked around at the barren landscape. “Truly.” She clicked her tongue against her teeth, shook her head once more, and disappeared. 


	10. Sometimes I just want to sit around and gaze at my shoes, yeah (and let your dirty sadness fill me up just like a balloon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending of the saga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe we made it to the end! Thank you every one for commenting, kudos-ing, and subscribing to this story! I hope you enjoy the finale, even though this chapter is going to much shorter than the regular ones. Also, I'm sorry it abruptly ends, I had no idea how to end it. :/

It was a constant pain, running through his body, making him feel like he was rubber band stretched too far and about to snap. He tries to relax his body, because he can feel how tense he is. 

 

He looked around at his siblings.

 

“…Did we make it?” He heard some one ask.

 

He looked at his hands, flipped them around, and looked at the scenery. “…I think we did.” 

 

It was a clear summer day, but that’s not what he was focusing on. “The academy is till standing.”

 

Everyone turned to him, and he frowned. “It looks like we won, or at the very least, can still stop the apocalypse.”

 

“Maybe.” Klaus turned to him. “And maybe we can stop you from getting stranded and experimented on by the Commission.” 

 

Everyone looked away from him, and he sighed. “Doubtful, it already happened.”

 

“Time travel is finicky like that, you never know.” Klaus shrugged.

 

“Who is the one with powers to time travel here?” Five rolled his eyes.

 

Klaus reluctantly says to him. “You.” 

 

“Exactly, so shut up.” 

 

“So, where are we?” Allison asked.

 

“The better question is _when_ are we?” Five mutters.

 

“What do we do now?” Diego said to him. 

 

“I have no idea.” Five looked to the academy, still standing, back to its former glory. “I really don’t know.”

 

The silence stretched for a while.

 

* * *

 

“So, we just need to figure out her powers.” Five mutters to himself. “Then everything can be avoided.” 

 

“Talking to yourself again, Five.” Klaus laughed.

 

“No one else remembers except for you and me.” He turns around, unhappy with the recent developments. 

 

“And Diego.” Klaus rolled his eyes.

 

“Barely.” 

 

Klaus flops down on the bed. “We need a game plan, Five.” 

 

“Don’t you think I _know_ that.” 

 

Klaus took a look at Five. Ever since they had traveled back, even before that, Klaus had seen Five take the weight of the world on his shoulders.

 

_It had to be exhausting_. He thought.

 

“Five, let’s just have a couple days to relax. We’ve all gone through a lot.” He offered.

 

Five gave him a look that if they could kill, Klaus would be dead five times over. “Are you actually being serious? I don’t think you understand the severity of this situation.”

 

“I do, more than most.” He shrugged. “But what help will be if we run ourselves into the ground?” 

 

Five took a deep breathe. “We, at the very least, need to tell Vanya.” 

 

“I agree.” 

 

“Well,” Five turned to walk out the door. “What are we waiting for?”

 

“Oh, you meant now.” 

 

Five’s eye roll had Klaus laughing out the door.

 

* * *

 

Vanya frowned. Both Five and Klaus had become closer for no apparent reason. It was awkward, and upset the delicate balance of the household.

 

“You guys notice Five and Klaus are closer lately?” She said quietly to Ben.

 

“Yeah, it’s very…uh…strange.” Ben stuttered out, looking alarmed. 

 

He walked away to converse with the others, leaving Vanya feeling a bit hurt.

 

She sighed, _I guess it’s business as usual_.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want even more umbrella academy content, join my discord, the link is in my profile or just scroll up and is in the notes (after the story summary)!

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [on tumblr](http://thebatmandiaries.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And join my discord: [here](https://discord.gg/n4jVRB)


End file.
